


Dreams and Nightmares

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: May. 30th, 2008</p><p>Pandora's Hope and Orpheus's Eurydice... Some things are worth the price. (Ianto POV) </p><p>Written for tw100 challenge 77: Open. Semi-spoilers for Doctor Who, Series 3: "Last of the Time Lords" and Torchwood Series 1: "End of Days"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Nightmares

Open the box, the blue, blue box, and out spills Jack and the Doctor and Martha all laughing and happy and glad to be home and--

Open the box, the blue, blue box, and out spills time and space and the sound of drums and--

Open the box, the blue, blue box, and out spills paradox and a fierce bright light and the rift is getting wider and--

Open the box, the blue, blue box, because he's left you once and he'll leave you again and _anything's_ better that waiting behind and--

Open the box, the blue, blue box and--


End file.
